Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of hiding information, and more specifically, to hiding information on the basis of display characteristics of a display device.
Information hiding techniques have a long history, which typically hide secret information in carrier information and then pass the secret information by publishing the carrier information.
Images are common carrier information, where various information like copyright information, photo shooting parameters information, anti-counterfeiting information and so on can be hidden.
In the prior art, secret information is embedded into the least significant bit of carrier image pixel values by a LSB (least significant bit) algorithm. Using this method, the impact on the carrier image quality is minimized while information is hidden. The LSB algorithm comprises the following basic steps: converting decimal data where secret information is hidden into binary data; replacing the least significant bit of corresponding carrier data by each bit information in the binary secret information; and converting the resulting binary data that contains the secret information into pixel values, thereby obtaining an image containing the secret information. However, this hide mode in the prior art is still lossy and will inevitably change the image display, especially in some particular cases, for example, in an image with a large area of monocolor, this mode will significantly change the image display effect and lead to usage inconvenience.